Conventionally, there is a well-known art of a work vehicle in which a rotation sensor detects a rotational speed of an axle, whether slip occurs or not is judged based on the detection, and when the slip occurs, control is performed so as to suppress the slip (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2006-218974